


Mi Hermano , Él y yo

by LukaChanSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan
Summary: Cuando Sasuke conoció a los gemelos Uzumaki , nunca pensó enamorarse de uno de ellos.Sasuke tuvo un percance al haber sufrido depresión. Decidido a conquistar a Naruto , el chico buscara ayuda en su hermano Menma.Mala idea.Sasuke no solo tendrá que lidiar con su depresión y ansiedad , si no también con Menma el hermano gemelo de su doncel.SasuNaru . AU
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	1. El corazón de cristal y la mente de piedra.

Aclaraciones : Occ en Sasuke y otros personajes .

Capitulo 1 " El corazón de Cristal y la mente de piedra"

Sasuke era un chico relativamente "feliz" hasta los 8 años , fueron casi 2 meses despues de haberlos cumplido cuando Itachi comenzó a notar extraños comportamientos en su pequeño hermano . Justo después de un concurso que se realizo en la primaria de Sasuke , su hermano parecía mas nervioso se alteraba con cualquier cosa hasta llegar a la desesperación . Como el buen hermano que era de inmediato le pregunto que le pasaba a lo que Sasuke respondió con un "Nada".

¿Nada? Se pregunto internamente , Itachi comenzó a ponerle mas ponerle mas atención , sus amistades mas que nada . Al mayor se le erizaba la piel y sentía una sensación horrible de miedo de tan solo pensar que le hicieron otra cosa a Sasuke , así se la paso 1 mes y medio vigilando y vigilando hasta que un día llevo a KIsame y Konan sus fieles amigos a su casa a jugar y pasarla bien , normalmente Kisame solía ser algo ocurrente pero acertado con sus comentarios .

— Como que tu padre es muy estricto con tu hermano ¿No?—Kisame preparaba la sala de los Uchiha para que vieran una película en ellas, Konan que acomodaba las almohadas en el piso por primera vez en ese rato hablo

—Si , tu padre es un pesado perdón Itachi pero ¿Quién le grita a un niño solo por que se equivoco en un mísero numero?—Konan tenia las manos en la cintura , se le veía molesta 

—¿Que?—Y justo ahi Itachi tuvo una revelación todo había estado frente a sus ojos y no lo había notado siguieron hablando hasta que de la cocina salio Sasuke con sus cosas en mano y una mirada triste —Sasuke ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Mikoto que también estaba en la cocina empujo a Sasuke en son de que fuera , mientras Fugaku salía en silencio a dirigirse a su alcoba su esposa le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación para después ver a Itachi y sonreírle a su hijo mayor .

Sasuke retomo su tierna sonrisa y fue con Itachi y sus amigos .

*

Itachi a partir de ahi comenzó a ver mas por su hermano , el se ofreció ayudarle con su tarea y a pasar mas tiempo con el , el creyó que con eso Sasuke se iba a mejorar su estado de animo pero lo triste fue que no cada vez que Fugaku tenia la oportunidad "hablaba con Sasuke" . Bueno la palabra correcta era lo "sermoneaba" pese a que el niño siempre se portaba bien , no lo comparaba con Itachi , pero siempre lo hacia sentir menos con palabras lo suficientemente convincentes como para que el infante quedara con ello en la mente el resto del día .

Sasuke era torpe , todo niño de cierta manera lo es pero el pequeño Uchiha comenzó a martirizarse desde entonces cada error cometido era una regañada a el mismo que se daba con las palabras de su padre .

Pensaba muchas veces antes de hacer algo , comenzó a tener miedo de muchas cosas , desarrollo una mania con las manos siempre que tenia una sensación de ansias tamborileaba donde le fuera posible en ocasiones mas extremas le llegaba a faltar el aire . Pero a Sasuke también se le quedo en la mente algo "No mostrar debilidad alguna" , pese que muchas veces sentía morirse en el interior no decía nada , no hablaba , no pedía ayuda .

Debería de hacerse actor de interpretar le buen papel de un chico normal promedio . 

A los 9 tuvo una mascota era un perro ya mayor bien adiestrado , por ello sus padres le permitieron que lo tuviera . No sabían con exactitud su edad pero en fin era un perro de buen tamaño y pese a ser mestizo Sasuke lo amo demasiado , jugaba con el , limpiaba sus gracias le logro enseñar alguno que otro truco mas .

El perro era su adoración.

Cuando Sasuke tenia 13 el perro murió de causas naturales el día anterior estuvo de lo mas alegre . Pero algo de lo que se percato Sasuke fue el perro parecía insistir en que lo abrazara mucho a cada oportunidad que tenia le lamia la mejilla .

Itachi por primera vez vio a su hermano romperse .

Su hermano lloro mientras se negaba a dejar al perro , tuvo que separarlo de el , muchos sin conocer lo catalogarían como un comportamiento infantil y exagerado para la edad del muchacho fue por ello hasta Fugaku se extraño , Mikoto abrazo a Sasuke quien no paraba de repetir lo mismo "Fue mi culpa"

Itachi le comento a un maestro el comportamiento de su hermano lo triste y deprimido que estuvo el resto de la semana , dicho profesor le sugirió que solo por si acaso lo llevaran a un psicólogo , con duda el chico se lo planteo a sus padres Fugaku puso una mueca , Mikoto sintió miedo de que fuera algo de verdad serio , fue por primera vez que Itachi enfrento a Fugaku diciéndole que no le importaba su opinion que el y su madre lo iban a llevar de todas manera creando asi un efecto en el , uno que le hizo sentir culpable .

Al dia siguiente casi a rastras se llevaron al menor .

Primero entrevistaron a la toda la familia , después comenzaron con Sasuke . En un principio fue difícil hacer hablar a Sasuke , tuvieron que pasar varias sesiones para que este dijera algo Itachi se espero todo menos que les dijeran que Sasuke tenia depresión y ansiedad .

—¿Esta segura?—Pregunto Mikoto

—Señora son cosas que su propio hijo nos dijo , estudios que hicimos una preguntas fueron clave para llegar a dicho resultado , por su cara supongo algo asi que ,No señores su hijo no esta loco pero dependiendo de las siguientes sesiones determinaremos si necesitara medicamento en dado caso tendrá que ir con un psiquiatra

—Segura que con sus sesiones se curara —A Fugaku le temblaba su voz 

—Depende de su hijo y de ustedes , Señores les sera franca no me sirve de nada que Sasuke aquí progrese y en su casa lo hagan sentir como un raro , tampoco como un niño de cristal se debe ver el apoyo uno equilibrado donde su hijo quiera salir adelante por si solo pero que los demás le correspondan 

— ¿Entonces que debemos hacer?

~

Las sesiones comenzaron .

Y Sasuke poco a poco comenzó a progresar , lógicamente muchas cosas en su vida cambiaron siendo consiente de su condición.

El azabache aprendió que habían días malos y buenos.

Los días buenos eran donde se la pasaba tranquilo y nada le preocupaba , donde podia dormirá ala hora que la placiera y platicar de lo que fuera con quien sea . Los días malos eran esos donde no encontraba motivo alguno para pararse , donde su cerebro se desconecta y no entendía por que hacia las cosas , donde veía mal todo , donde sentía que no importaba su voz y opinion , donde veía mil y un fracasos antes hacer algo su seguridad se esfumaba , tamborileando sin cesar para tranquilizarse manteniendo a la vez una discusión consigo mismo autoconvenciéndose que todo saldría bien que todo estaría bien , queriendo que todos comprendieran con una mirada la angustia que sentía en su interior a diferencia de otras personas el no sonreía para mantener esa "mascara" , no , el se mantenía estoico haciendo sus rutina diaria aunque no sintiera ganas de vivir ni de llorar .

Solo quería que el día acabara , llevándolo a el también.

Que la mente era traicionera .

Que casi no había amigos verdaderos.

Alguna vez su psicóloga le dijo que podía confiar a alguien de su entorno social sobre su situación.  
Y el con fe de que su vida regresara a ser normal lo hizo , pero solo recibió comentarios ... Tontos.

"Eso no existe"

"¿Osea que te la pasas triste todo el día?"

"¿Eres suicida?"

"Solo quieres llamar la atención"

"Uno esta triste por que quiere"

"Si , aja "

"¿Y que quieres que haga?"

"¿Estas loco?"

Las terapias no podían curarlo todo en un instante . Llevo tiempo en que Sasuke tuvo que avanzar solo , aveces tenia que tomar la mano de alguien para seguir y así siguió avanzado .

La depresión se fue poco a poco .

La ansiedad aun lo acompañaba , acechándolo como si fuera un juego .

Lo único que agradecía infinitamente , era no haber tocado fondo , es decir tener que tomar medicamentos.

Llegando la preparatoria mentiría al decir que no estaba nervioso , lo admitía.  
Pero no retrocedería pese a que la ansiedad le quisiera ganar.

Al llegar un periodo de descansó que en realidad era que había salido antes de una clase , Sasuke descanso en una banca cerca del edificio de la siguiente clase , queriendo pensar en como se la pasaría el resto del día no noto que alguien se sentó junto a el , quiso idear una manera de irse suponiendo el caso de que fuera una tipa "inmadura" que se acerco a el como un reto . Conteniendo su enojo fingió que su celular vibraba parándose para irse .

— Oye Sasuke —La voz era de una mujer , él ni siquiera quiso voltear no se le había conocida la voz aún así la mujer lo alcanzo , al voltearla a ver vio a una chica hermosa de cabello azabache y bonitos ojos color verde —Me preguntaba si quisieras ... Sentarte conmigo el resto de las clases

El Uchiha la miro de arriba para abajo viendo a unos metros detrás de la chica , a muchas cuchichear con sonrisas emocionadas . Rodó los ojos y recordó que en esos casos debía de ser amable y lo menos hiriente posible —No gracias —Dijo para seguir su camino sin quiera decir su nombre pues no lo recordaba 

Mientras el se alejaba la chica tenia orgullo herido , ella realmente había quedado flechada por el chico pero al parecer a él ella no era interesante.

—Ya , ya no te desanimes primero debes de enamorarlo , Ayra

— Serás la envidia de todos cuando ese chico sea tu novio

La chica solo asintió y les sonrió . Dirigiéndose al siguiente salón.

Donde unos minutos mas tarde llego Sasuke , las misma chicas de hace rato veían al Uchiha en cada movimiento que hacia haciendo quien Sasuke comenzara a tener mal humor , finalmente Sasuke se termino por sentar en la fila de en medio tercera banca creyendo estar solo suspiró mientras aguardaba al profesor . A lo que Ayra volvió a tomar confianza y se sentó junto a el , Sasuke volvió a huir de ella terminando por sentarse con alguien.

El azabache suspiro de alivió al ver logrado su cometido agradeciendo que no había muchos en el salón que vieran la escena , recordando donde estaba sentado . Se giro para ver a su nuevo compañero de banca encontrándose con una mirada azul divertida .

—Que espectáculo "ttebayo — Comenzó a decir el chico divertido —Se supone que vienen a estudiar , no a conseguir novio , jajaj pobre de ti amigo — Su voz era escandalosa y ligeramente rasposa , a Sasuke le trasmitió buena vibra su tono 

—Es algo inevitable supongo

—Oh vaya que egocéntrico —El rubio volvió a sonar algo escandaloso — Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto mucho gusto 

—Sasuke Uchiha— Dijo observando mejor al chico — Tu cara la recuerdo ... de las otras clases pero diferente 

—No te preocupes es normal . Yo tengo un gemelo , Menma la única diferencia es que el siempre esta serio y yo , bueno dicen que soy muy positivo 

Sasuke quiso hablar de nuevo justo cuando entro otro chico al salon , idéntico a Naruto salvo por la ropa — Te dije que me esperaras tonto

—Oh vamos Menma no nos hara daño no compartir asiento una vez —Menma solo rodo los ojos y se sentó frente a ellos , sin siquiera presentarse con Sasuke —Menma ¿Que no te vas a presentar ?

Menma bufo mientras se volteaba ligeramente — Conociéndote ya le abras contado toda nuestra vida , así que realmente me da igual por el momento

—Eso no es cierto "ttebayo ¡Yo no soy ningún bocon!

Callado Sasuke observo como ambos hermanos terminaban peleando , creando en el una ligera sonrisa pues era como si ambos se estuvieran peleando consigo mismos nunca había conocido a unos gemelos de tan cerca . Pareciendo casi irreal la interacción . Solo pudo callarlos la entrada del profesor dando inicio a la clase .

Naruto era el distraído , Menma el "aplicado" .

El resto de la clase el gemelo a su lado se la paso hablándole de cada tonteria que se le ocurriera , delante de ellos Menma se volteaba a regañar a Naruto para que guardar silencio , Sasuke tomo la iniciativa de comenzar a hablar con el mas parlanchín quedando bautizados como el "Usuratonkachi" y el "Teme" , Naruto como buen hermano le pregunto a Menma si también quería un apodo terminando asi en Naruto sobándose la frente por el "golpesito" que su hermano le había dado.

Por su parte Sasuke de debatía si de verdad podia congeniar con ambos hermanos .

Los días siguientes Naruto buscaba mucho al Uchiha ,inevitablemente Menma también llegaba cuidando a su torpe hermano. Fue precisamente una semana después de conocerse que Sasuke noto algo en Naruto .

—¿Eres doncel?—Pregunto durante un partido amistoso en la clase de deportes 

—Uh ... ¡Claro que si Teme ! Que acaso estas ciego o que 

— Ahg Usuratonkachi que culpa tengo yo que los donceles que conozco se maquillen y se vistan mas delicados 

—Si , si pero ahora que me conoces , realmente veras la genialidad de un doncel ¡Como yo!—El azabache le sonrió arrogante y nuevamente entro al partido , dejando a Naruto en la banca que esperaba que lo volvieran a meter . Menma seguía en lo suyo , aunque por momentos se desconcentraba debido al griterío de hermano en la banca , muy al contrario de lo pensaba Sasuke , Naruto no se molesto por que lo hubiera confundido con un varon , de hecho el rubio le explico que era gracioso cuando la gente primero conocía a un gemelo y luego al otro terminaban asumiendo que conocerían "lo mismo" , suponiendo que conocían a Naruto creían que encontrarían a otro doncel como su gemelo igual de risueño y parlanchín .

Con el paso de los días fue inevitable ver a Sasuke siempre acompañado de los gemelos Uzumaki , la gente gracias a eso comenzó mas a diferenciar entre ellos , Naruto siempre estaba del lado derecho de Sasuke mientras que Menma en el izquierdo.

Menma y Sasuke siempre iban bien "arreglados " y pulcros a la escuela , Naruto muchas veces iba demasiado informal . Creando un estilo inusual muy característico de el , No siendo una novedad que era demasiado despistado normalmente en los tiempos libres siempre veías a los tres compartiendo los alimentos o platicando , la gente observadora como siempre comenzó a notar como Sasuke ponía una especial atención en Naruto ;si no era en tareas o trabajos que el rubio no entendía , eran en cosas mas personales como su nueva ropa o grupo musicales dejando un poco de lado a Menma . Pero después siendo compensado en cosas que Naruto no estaba tan interesado como el estudio mas a fondo , solo en momentos asi Menma y Sasuke estaban solos .

En la escuela todo bien por el momento sin embargo Sasuke todavía asistía de vez en cuando a una cita con el psicólogo su por rutina.

—¿Y bien Sasuke , alguna novedad?

—No he tenido ataques de ansiedad durante estos meses . Me siento a gusto en la escuela , pero todavía me irritan muchas cosas

—¿Como cuales? 

—La superficialidad . Mis compañeros son demasiado inmaduros tanto que me fastidia , las mujeres y donceles me alaban 

—¿Te molesta también eso?

—Si , me pone a pensar mucho sobre mi y ellos . ¿Que pensaran para rebajarse asi por alguien? ¿Y como me ve la gente? La falta de amor propio no es bueno

La psicóloga sonrió —El progreso en ti se nota Sasuke , pero hay algo que no te creo justo ahora estas tamborileando ¿Que te perturba?

El azabache se puso rígido ante lo que comenzó a hacer —No se si sea algo malo 

—¿Por que ? ¿Es nuevo para ti lo que sientes ? ¿O alguien viejo miedo a regresado a ti?

—Creo que me gusta alguien.

—Como es ese alguien

— Es mi amigo doncel . Uno muy poco convencional , pero no se ... lo conozco pero mi yo inseguro me esta predominando 

—¿Por que lo permites? Ya practicamos los ejercicios de confianza 

—Y los he practicado , solo que como es doncel su hermano gemelo lo sobreprotege mucho casi nunca lo deja solo fuera de la escuela

—El gemelo te perturba por que crees que te juzga mal , al grado de que el piensa que no eres digno de su hermano 

—Naruto es muy apegado a Menma , quiere mucho a su hermano

—Entonces también te perturba que Naruto se deje influenciar por Menma y te rechace por dicha influencia —La Psicóloga se relajo un poco , estaba feliz de que ahora era mas fácil tratar con Sasuke este era un problema mas sencillo a diferencia de los años anteriores que los llevaba a tener una sesión diaria. —Sasuke yo creo que debes de hablar con Menma cara a cara , pero antes coméntales sobre tu pasado tantea el terreno , para que avances bajo tu propio criterio con seguridad . El amor el hermoso no tengas miedo de avanzar solo por tu inexperiencia , a veces es una mejor sensación descubrir todo por ti mismo 

Sasuke tardo un poco mas de lo previsto para decirle a los hermanos Uzumaki sobre su pasado , tanto que finalmente termino el primer semestre de preparatoria . Como era costumbre los grupos deben de cambiar , la mala suerte comenzó para Sasuke , Menma quedo en grupo 203 , Naruto en el 204 y el en 210 desde ese entonces Sasuke se comenzó a regañar mentalmente por no haberse apurado a decirles las cosas . 

El Uchiha otra vez comenzó a ser acosado , Ayra nuevamente le había tocado con el , sus amigas también la acompañaban , pero la cereza del pastel era un doncel que se les había unido para comenzar a hostigarlo .

Suigetsu era su nombre . 

Y no conformes con eso , esta vez realmente no le llamaba la atención nadie como para entablar una amistad . O al menos eso pensó hasta uno de sus compañeros se cambio de turno dando su lugar a una nueva compañera .

—¿Y tu eres?— La voz de una de las del sequito de Ayra y Suigetsu , era inconfundible 

—Bueno mi nombre es Sakura Haruno ¿Mucho gusto?—La chica se veía leguas algo intimidada por el grupo que ahora rodeaba su asiento 

—Ahi no te puedes sentar , es el lugar favorito de Sasuke-kun para esta clase lárgate rara —Termino por decir otra mirando superior a la chica , Sasuke de lejos observabga tratando de conservar la calma pero termino por perder la calma cuando el grupito de arrastradas comenzó a decir que el las mandaba 

—Que mierda tienen ustedes en la cabeza que no me dejan en paz , Es un maldito lugar además ni siquiera tiene el derecho de hablar por mi , enfermos —Sasuke hablo lo suficiente alto como para que todo el salon lo notara , haciendo que mas de uno riera por lo que ellos también llegaban a pensar de esas chicas y doncel 

—Pero nosotros solo ...

—Da igual no me importa , si de verdad creen que así lograran obtener lo que quieran ,están bien jodidos —Termino por fin yéndose a otro lugar para sentarse , las chicas y Suigetsu terminaron por hacer lo mismo aguantándose el coraje de haber sido humillados de esa manera por el chico que querían dejando sola a la chica nueva de cabellos rosas que solo se limito a guardar silencio evitando contacto visual con el resto del grupo

*

En la penultima clase Sakura por fin se armo valor para ir a hablar con Sasuke , que en cuanto vio a Sakura sonrojada dirigiéndose a el , mentalmente grito al ver que nunca estaría en paz , asi que tomo aire y otra vez preparo un discurso para que la chica no se hciera ilusiones con el .

—Mira yo ...

—Oh no te preocupes , solo venia a preguntarte si podíamos hacer equipo en literatura para el ensayo , Tranquilo ya deje mi parte superficial atrás —Aun dudando de ella Sasuke espero a que dijera algo mas —A veces uno aprende a la mala —Dijo para señalar unas cicatrices de cortadas en sus manos 

* 

A diferencia de con los gemelos Sakura era un poco mas reservada en cosas , no era tan asfixiante o molesta resultando una buena compañía que decidió presentar a los gemelos cuando por fin pudieron reunirse .

Naruto se presento alegremente mientras Menma se limitaba a saludarla de lejos con la mano.

Inesperadamente Sakura se comenzó a llevar muy bien con Naruto , tanto que a veces lo llegaba a tomar del brazo y reia escandalosamente con el de boberias que de seguro a los dos les gustaban , el no se preocupo por dicho acercamiento mas bien planeaba decirle a Sakura si podia ayudarle para cuando decidiera declarsele al rubio.

Lo único que si no le cuadraba era que Menma estaba mas malhumorado de lo normal .

—Sasuke —Le susurro Sakura en una clase —Se que no es momento ni lugar para decir esto , pero abusando de tu confianza ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con algo?

—¿Que cosa?

—¿Podrias entretener a Naruto en San Valentin? Quiero invitar a Menma a ver una película y bueno Naruto suele ser algo impertinente ...

—¿Te gusta Menma?

—Si... Es genial —Comento sonrojada la chica mientras seguía escribiendo 

—Yo te iba a pedir lo mismo , quería que distrajeras a Mnema para pasar un dia a solas con Naruto , no presiamente el 14 pero si uno de estos días — La chica sonrio mientras asentia

—Para eso están los amigos tranquilo , Ya sospechaba que te gustaba Naruto harian una bonita pareja 

—Aun tengo cosas que contarle y aclararle 

Sakura el 14 de febrero se la paso muy bien pues Menma había aceptado salir con ella , dejando a Naruto y Sasuke comiendo muy a gusto en un restaurant del centro comercial . No era muy elegante pero si tenia variedad de comida , Sasuke por primera vez vio a Naruto no quejarse por que no hubiera ramen en el menu .

—Me parece perfecto que Sakura-chan salga con Menma , se lo merece es muy buena persona—La sonrisa de Naruto paso de ser feliz a una mueca —¿Te conto sobre su pasado?

—Asi eso , si me lo conto — Sasuke no lo diría en voz alta pero admiro la madurez con la que Sakura le conto como se la paso en la secundaria

—No puedo creer que exista gente tan mala "ttebayo , si sus padres no hubieran llegado a tiempo ella no estaría aquí 

—Lo se , es difícil ir a un psicólogo—Dijo para seguir comiendo dejando a Naruto extrañado por la ultima frase

Los próximos meses Sakura tuvo sus salidas con Menma dejando por momentos solos a Naruto y Sasuke , la pelirosa esta feliz por ello ya que Naruto se veía muy feliz de tener toda la atención de Sasuke para el , ella le pregunto si sentía algo mas por el Uchiha , Naruto guardo silencio .

—Dice que soy molesto algunas veces , pero nunca ha echo nada por cambiarme y me ha aguantado mas que ningún otro varon que no sea de mi familia , es un teme pero si me haría feliz que se fijara en mi — Finalizo con una enorme sonrisa que hiso que Sakura casi abriera su boca cuando recordó "Aun tengo cosas que aclarar con el" y callo , lo mejor era que las cosas fluyeran a su manera 

—Ya veras que si 

Mientras ellos platicaban tranquilamente cerca de unas jardineras , Sasuke se encontraba solo , hablando . Si , hablando solo . Tomaba aire y volvía hablar buscando las palabras correctas para hablar con Naruto , posponerlo ya podia , si no otro semestre se le iría y entonces no sabría de la probabilidad de que le tocara en otro grupo o que nunca los horarios congeniaran , además la confianza estaba a tope y no iba desperdiciarlas.

—Naruto , veraz yo hace tiempo que tuve depresión y ansiedad , a consecuencia de ello ...

La voz del Uchiha detrás de los arbustos llego a oidos de aquellos acosadores que aun estaban ardidos por el ataque de Sasuke a ellos , con curiosidad Suigetsu y Ayra se escondieron escuchando cada palabra dicha por el varón ; Suigetsu sonrió maliciosamente , Ayra sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo esperando a que el Uchiha se alejara ambos chicos salieron de su escondite reuniendo asi a su grupito a las a fueras de su salon .

—Eso sera perfecto para cobrarlas con Sasuke , lo tendremos en nuestra mano

—¿Como exactamente?

—El dijo que aun no controlaba del todo su ansiedad , ósea que puede tener una recaída 

—¿Pero a quien le pensara decir eso?

—Da igual de seguro esta loco , eso le pasa por arrogante mas bien resulta curioso parece fuerte como un roble por fuera pero en realidad es mas frágil de lo que parece . Ni modos debío de haber cedido ante nuestros encantos 

—Si , egh que descepcion que un chico como el vaya al loquero

Ayra no dijo una sola palabra el resto del dia.

*

Al dia siguiente , Sakura siempre se sentía observada pero al entrar al salon solo pudo ver como todos la miraban de una manera extraña , unos minutos después llego Sasuke y el mismo ambiente se puso , extrañados no le dieron importancia y siguieron con los suyo . Hasta que en una clase alguien ya no aguanto las ganas de decir el nuevo chisme.

—¿Oigan es verdad que son unos de esos suicidas?

Hábilmente Sasuke contesto al ver la cara de miedo que ponía Sakura ante la pregunta — Ni siquiera se quien eres 

Sin embargo la cosa no paro ahi .

Para Sakura fue una pesadilla volver a revivir cada risa , cada insulto , cada mirada . Sasuke por su parte quedo firme , serio ... frio . Aunque en el interior tuviera pensamientos peleándose internamente .

El resto del día en cada clase se oía el tamborileo en el fondo del salon.

Los días continuaron , siendo presa Sasuke y Sakura de sus inseguridades pasadas .Ambos buscando a aquella persona que lograba tranquilizarlos de manera milagrosa .

Sakura descidio volver a sus terapias . Saliendo de la escuela se iba rápido 

Sasuke no quería ceder y seguía con la mascara de frialdad ante todos en sus salon. 

Durante esa semana no vieron a los gemelos para nada , decidieron reportar el comportamiento de sus compañeros a los superiores recibiendo una larga platica de varios profesores donde algunos cedieron y otros aun seguían con burlas a sus espaldas . En especial aquellos rechazados.

—¿Cuando le diras a Naruto?

—Hoy mismo 

—Me gustaría que Menma me apoyase de esa manera , no te preocupes se que Naruto lo hara 

—Pense que tu y Menma se llevaban bien 

—Yo igual 

—Sabes Naruto . Te considero mi mejor amigo y por ello debo confesarte algo .

Ante la mención de mejor amigo , Naruto deja caer un poco su gran sonrisa —Si claro , sabes que puedes contar conmigo

—Cuando tenia 8 años me comenzaron a presionarme con muchas cosas , me sentía raro muy ansioso y desesperado por hacer todo a la perfección pero lo dejamos pasar . Unos años después mi única mascota murió y todo en mi se descontrolo , tuvieron que llevarme al psicólogo .Dijeron que tenia depresión y ansiedad...

A medida que Sasuke explicaba a Naruto este cambiaba su expresión cada vez que podia , dejando a Sasuke nervioso por su respuesta.

—¡Tienes mi apoyo! —Fue lo que dijo Naruto antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo fuertemente

Sasuke sonrió lo mas que pudo , disfrutando aunque sea de esa manera tener al rubio en sus brazos , ahora solo faltaba Menma.

Justo en esa tarde le dijo al gemelo faltante , este reacciono de manera distinta pero aun trato de darle palabras de aliento a su manera .

El resto de la semana Naruto se habai empeñado en querer pasar mas tiempo con el Uchiha , cosa que Menma le había molestado , asi que ahora se encontrando buscando a su gemelo por todo el campus . Ya había ido a su salon y no estaba asi que no debía de ser un genio para adivinar donde estaba .

Menma llego justo a tiempo cuando Sasuke y Naruto estaban a punto de pelearse con unos tipos . —¡Alejate de el !

5 Minutos después el y Sasuke estaban en la dirección , mientras Naruto fue llevado a la enfermería por un labio roto.

—Gracias por eso —Dijo Sasuke mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz

—No fue nada , no podia permitirlo

—Lamento que Naruto saliera involucrado en eso

—A veces es muy imprudente 

—Menma . Me gusta tu hermano — Tras decir esa frase un corazón se rompio

—M-mi hermano...

—Si tu hermano es un doncel que ...—Sasuke se quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando Mnema le interrumpio furioso

—Claro —Comenzó a hablar en un tono ironico dejando extrañado a Sasuke — Un doncel , un jodido doncel

"¿Celos de hermano?" Penso confundido Sasuke 

Continuara.

Yay , Termine el primer Cap de mi nuevo Fanfic SasuNaru .

Espero que sea de su agrado , déjenme sus comentarios y votos si les gusto , Gracias.

Pero antes unas aclaraciones .

La Sakura de aquí es la del Road to Ninja. 

Gracias por leer.


	2. "Nunca seré yo"

Una bendición.

Una bendición eran los gemelos Uzumaki para su familia , Kushina no pudo estar mas emocionada de saber que tendría un "2x1" por ello se dedicó a cuidarse lo mejor que podía para que sus hijos nacieran sanos , Minato comenzó a trabajar mas y mas duro para cuando nacieran los bebes no solo el seguro del hospital los ayudará si no que ellos realmente tuvieran una prospera calidad de vida.  
Pasando los meses y llegando el 10 de Octubre , Naruto y Menma nacieron después del atardecer. La mujer pelirroja miraba con lágrimas de felicidad a sus bebes tratando de aguantar un poco mas el sueño que la invadía insistente , reclamando descanso su cuerpo gano siendo así que termino dormida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro .  
Minato al entrar su nerviosismo aumento mas de solo ver como dos enfermeras se dirigían a el con los bebes en brazos , y como era de esperarse eran prácticamente iguales . La única diferencia es que uno se había quedado inquieto y el otro había sido vencido al igual que su madre por el sueño , casi en un tartamudeo medio entendible le pregunto a la enfermera que estaba en el derecha quien había nacido primero , ella le contesto que el que ella cargaba "Menma según me dijo su esposa , el varón " .  
La segunda enfermera prosiguió "Naruto el doncel muy inquieto por cierto "

Su pecho se lleno de calidez cuando ambos bebes mostraron sus hermosos ojos azules.

Así cuando finalmente la familia Uzumaki estaba reunida en casa Kushina comenzó a explicarle a Minato quien era quien , su esposo comenzó a negar que necesitara una explicación sin embargo Kushina era sabia por eso cargo por un momento a Menma.

-Menma es un varón muy serio -Dijo mientras le picaba suavemente un mejilla y el bebe apenas arrugo un poco su nariz para seguir durmiendo -Como vez nació con un poco mas de pelo que Naruto y sus ojitos son de un azul mas oscuro , a simple vista son igual pero si miras mas de cerca veras la profundidad de ellos -Le paso al bebe y luego tomo a Naruto repitiendo la misma acción que con Menma ; ahora el bebe se río un poco -Mi Naruto se ve que sera risueño , tiene un poquito meno pelo y aun tiene muy remarcadas su mejilla ...mira tan rositas . Son mi vida 

Minato entonces penso que seria un camino muy largo , pero sin dudas alguna seria muy divertido.

~~•~~

Menma apretaba con fuerza el crayon en sus manos , su mirada fiera era dirigida al pedazo de papel frente a el , trazando lo que suponía Minato seria su nombre a su lado Naruto coloreaba rayas y rayas de muchos colores sin forma , sin concentración solo disfrutando el momento .  
Minato lo dejaria ser pero se suponía que esa era su tarea y Naruto debía de comenzar a "seguir" indicaciones. 

-Naruto , hijo . Deberías de hacer tu nombre , si puedes agregarle dibujos pero lo mas cercano a tu nombre debes de entregarle a la maestra -Naruto levantó su mirada y asintió efusiva mente mientras dirigía su vista a su hermano que ya iba en la letra "n" - No , hijo tu eres "N-a-r-u-t-o " no le copies todo lo que hace Menma -Le quito su hoja y le dio otra -Mira te ayudo , ve tu gafete así como Menma y copia lo mas que puedas tu nombre 

Para cuando Menma ya había terminado su nombre un poco chueco , su pequeño hermano aun era apoyado por su padre con la letra "a" que le salio muy deformé jalo la camisa de su padre y le enseño su tarea captando la atención de Minato que lo felicitó , Kushina llegó justo en el momento y revolvió los cabellos de su hijo , Naruto se puso igual entusiasta pero un sentimiento de inquietud lo abrumó cuando medito por que era un poco menos rápido que Menma.

A Menma le encantaba ser el mejor , incluso mas que su hermano.

Lo mismo ocurrió cuando terminaron el preescolar.

~~•~~

A todos los niños le llamaban la atención los gemelos . 

La mayoría quería ser sus amigos por mera curiosidad .

Pero Naruto se negaba a abandonar a su hermano mayor y a Menma no le interesaban los niños tontos que en el fondo los consideraban como una "atracción de feria".

-Menma , ¿No te unes ? Faltan uno en el otro equipo - La voz del niño que le hablaba pertenecía a Kiba 

-Hm , no gracias -Menma hizo una ademán de desinterés 

-¡Yo si , Yo , Yo, Kiba , vamos! -La voz escandalosa de su hermano hizo que se tapara los oídos y lo mirara con el su fruncido ceño 

-Ah , Naruto , tú eres doncel...

-Obvio , que inteligente eres , Pero se jugar muy bien " ttebayo -Dijo Naruto poniéndose frente a Kiba-Te lo voy a demostrar 

Kiba termino cediendo . Pero también estaba sorprendido de lo bueno que era Naruto jugando.  
Naruto comenzó a socializar mucho mas , amistades sinceras llegaron a el .   
Menma comenzó a jugar Fútbol , aunque no lo gustara mucho.

~~•~~

Cuando Menma comenzó a socializar mas , Naruto aun lo terminaba acompañando a todos lados. Haciendo que inevitablemente tuviera que cuidarlo por "obligación".

Ese día era la fiesta de uno de sus amigos , Neji Hyuga siendo mas específico ; el niño de 7 lo había invitado a su cumpleaños en un lugar que habían rentado su padre. El lugar era lindo y espacioso también seguía contando con unos juegos para niños y diversas actividades .

Para su mala suerte Naruto no podía decidirse a donde ir a jugar , ni que comer primero , solo hablaba y gritaba .

Finalmente terminaron por elegir un sube y baja. Menma desistió y Naruto espero a alguien que quisiera jugar con el , minutos después un niño algo tímido llego y comenzaron a jugar .

Menma miraba con algo de desesperación como al otro niño le daba miedo subir un poco mas alto , Naruto se contenía por que quería ser amable y considerado , pero el destino tenia planes diferentes . No paso ni un segundo cuando el niño tímido dejo arriba a Naruto y salio huyendo del juego debido a que otros niños le aventaron un araña falsa .

Menma sintió como si su alma fuera , cuando Naruto cayo del juego sin oportunidad de agarrarse , grito su nombre pero no lo alcanzo y su hermano cayo gritando de dolor debido a que el lugar donde estaba el juego tenia piedras pequeñas por sus alrededores .

Los pocos adultos que habían en la fiesta corrieron hacia ellos al escuchar los gritos. 

Naruto termino con su brazo torcido y algunos raspones , el sollozando debido al susto y los Hyuga disculpándose.

\- Lo siento Hinata ... El es algo tímido y objeto burlas , para empezar fue muy mala idea invitar a los que lo molestan pese a ser amigos de Neji-Menma miro con el ceño fruncido al chico que se escondía tras su primo y se dio la vuelta tomado de la mano de su madre , caminando al auto donde Naruto se encontraba dormido con vendas y curaciones en sus brazos.

Kushina y Minato atesorarían ese momento por siempre .  
Ver a sus gemelos dormidos juntos como protegiendo al otro.

~~•~~

Aparentemente estos tres sucesos marcaron algo en la familia . En lo que actualmente eran , Naruto Uzumaki admira desde siempre a su hermano gemelo , pese a que sabe que Menma no es muy adepto al cariño pero sabia , que su hermano lo apreciaba de la misma manera.

Naruto confiaba ciegamente en el. Después de todo eran gemelos.

Menma , bueno el ... el esta algo confundido.

[Los sentimientos de Naruto]

Naruto se sentía orgulloso de su condición de doncel , afortunado también era otra palabra para describirlo . Tenia un buen metabolismo , que le ayudaba junto a constante ejercicio con los partido de Futbol que tenia casi cada fin de semana , a si que sin ser muy vanidoso diría que su cuerpo era muy "atractivo" a la vista de muchos . Su cara no era muy fina ni delicada pero tenia las facciones de su madre , que acompañaban a su bonita sonrisa .

Sus preferencias , por obvias razones siempre fueron hacia los hombres . Pero no le habían gustado muchos y apenas había tenido una corta relacion con alguien en sus años de secundaria . Asi que no podia definir la palabra "Enamorado" del todo.

Entrando en contexto cuando entro en preparatoria nunca espero tener un amigo como Sasuke , alguien tan opuesto a el , alguien con el que a veces de "discusiones" y estúpidos retos llego a conocer y acostumbrarse a su compañía .

Sasuke le empezó a gustar probablemente cuando se quedaron solo por primera vez en su casa . Menma había ido a ... bueno no lo recordaba bien pero el caso es que no estaba y sus padres tampoco , Naruto actuo normal no tenia miedo de que Sasuke le quisiera faltar al respeto , no nunca lo haría.

\- Asi que cuando fueron a esa fiesta casi se dislocas el brazo , hm - El había comenzado una extraña - Y aun asi Neji siguió siendo amigo de esos tipos ¿Que no quiere siquiera a su primo?

-Neji es muy arrogante y Hinata es raro -Dijo encogiendo los hombros - No es mucho de mi agrado si te soy sincero , a decir verdad le soy indiferente pero Menma no si sabes a lo me refiero

-Pero Menma es Menma ¿No? , duro como roble 

-A todos les resulta admirable e interesante -Dijo Naruto en un tono bajo casi triste - Yo por otro lado...

Naruto no pudo continuar por que Sasuke lo miro fijamente y hablo -Tu eres Naruto su gemelo , sinceramente daría miedo que fueran igual en cuanto a actitud y no seria muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ustedes . Sabes para mi si son "diferentes" , o sea se que son gemelos pero aunque estuviera ciego los distinguiría en especial a ti 

-¿A-a mi?-El doncel solto un tono algo agudo

-Claro , eres un doncel muy especial . 

Naruto sonrio feliz y se dedico a cambiar de tema . Aun con los sentimientos y pensamientos nuevos que habían surgido .

Después de eso no pudo evitar ver a Sasuke como un hombre . Un hombre en el que podia ser siempre el mismo , que lo acompañaría a donde fuera por mas descabellada que fuera la idea , que lo regañaría y se preocuparía con muchos "Usuratonkachi" y "Dobe" en cada frase . 

Pero sobre todo confianza. Había confianza en ellos , y no era que menospreciaran o hicieran menos a Menma , pero era especial como si ya supieran lo que el otro quería o podia llegar a hacer , donde podían encontrar calma o un refugio para sus mas profundos pensamientos . Naruto no podia evitar seguir y seguir enamorándose de Sasuke con el paso de los meses . Aunque los hayan cambiado de salon como se solia hacer cada años , el rubio tenia muy presente al azabache y apreciaba cada instante con el . 

Sakura fue de su agrado en cuanto la chica mostro su lado amable con las personas , su actitud era risueña , alegre pero había algo que el notaba , como una tristeza que aun arrastraba consigo la chica , intrigado le pregunto aun sin ser conocedor de algo ahi fue cuando se golpeo mentalmente al ver las muñecas de la chica tras sus camisas de manga larga .

-Sakura-cahn si no quieres decir esta bien , perdón por ser 

-No , tu eres mi amigo y se que puedo confiar en ti -Lanzo un suspiro- Antes era muy superficial y influenciable . La secundaria no es la mejor fase de muchos , ahora me incluyo , yo ... quería ser especial e importante ¿Muy tonto no? y por ellos seguí consejos erróneos y cuando hubo consecuencias nadie estuvo para mi . Ahi llego la depresión y me empezó a comer lentamente hasta que me harte y decidí "pelear" pero ahora la gente me trato de lo peor aun cuando no le había hecho nada , lo cual sentí como una señal de que de verdad yo no valía la pena y lo hice -Se acaricio las muñecas manteniendo su mirada algo ida -Pero si valía la pena , mis padres me los recuerdan hasta la infinidad , que Sakura Haruno si vale la pena y puede llegar a ser mejor persona de lo que ya es , siguiendo el camino correcto 

Curioso Naruto decidio investigar mas sobre el tema para estar preparado por cualquier cosa , asi afianzo mas su amistad con Sakura estando mas que feliz por que si hermano decidiera darle una oportunidad a la chica pese a que esta se esfumara tan pronto como llego . Asi que un dia aprovechando que hablaban sobre sus sentimientos le confeso lo que le pasaba con Sasuke , al doncel le dio una buena vibra cuando su amiga jadeo emocionada .

-¿Y cuando piensa...?

-No lo se , aun tengo nervios ya sabes , de si nuestra amistad se pierde pero el aun decide estar con Menma como amigo seria incomodo y doloroso.

-No yo digo que no. De esto saldrá algo bueno lo siento en mi corazón , tu solo dime "Rana" y yo brinco 

Ahora solo quedaba decírselo a Menma .

~~°~~

-¿Y que quieres que diga? 

-Aaam algo positivo , supongo "ttebayo 

-No lo se Naruto , Sasuke es tan el . Yo no quiero ... creo , creo que sea buena idea que te le declares aun 

-¿Por que?

Menma callo sin saber que decir . Su interior aun ardía ante la confesión de su gemelo , aunque no debía se recordaba internamente , pero aun así no iba a mentir pero tampoco lo iba a decir en voz alta con que la confesión de su hermano lo había puesto feliz .

Ahora no dejaría a Naruto solo con Sasuke . Ya no necesitaba a Sakura.

~~°~~

El doncel seguía muy entusiasmado por todo el asunto de su futura declaración pospuesta , si pospuesta , por influencia de Menma que le decía que primero debía de conocer mas a Sasuke , y paso Naruto no sabia si fue cosa del destino o no , pero Sasuke le termino confesando su mas intimo secreto , ahi se dio cuenta de que como siempre Menma tenia razón.

Sin dudar le dijo muchas cosas en son de apoyo a su amigo logrando que Sasuke sonriera como solo el sabia y Naruto anhelara ayudar siempre .

~~°~~

La felicidad no duraría mucho pues se entero que Sakura y Sasuke estaban siendo acosados y bulleados por su pasado , así que sin dudarlo dos veces termino inmiscuido en una pelea.

[Actualidad]

Su hermano.

Claro ¡Su hermano! 

Siempre era el . La gente siempre prefiera al "tierno y dulce" Naruto . Y esta no era la excepción.

Miro a Sasuke , incapaz de contener su ira e impotencia se levanto de la silla donde esperaban al director , ante los gritos de Sasuke y la secretaria del directo que le pedían que regresara . Menma salio del campus sin dirección alguna aparente.

Negándose a llorar , por el rechazo indirecto de Sasuke . ¿Que era peor a esas alturas?

¿Descubrir que era Gay? ¿O que el chico que le gustase estuviera atraído por su hermano gemelo doncel? . Recordó la expresión de Sasuke , recordó lo sentimientos de su hermano , recordó como utilizo a Sakura para "aclararse". 

Recordó la confesión de Sasuke y su pasado , se creyó especial hasta que se entero que le había dicho primero a Naruto .

"Siempre Naruto , Nunca sere yo"

Pero eso no se iba quedar asi.

-¿Hinata? ... Te necesito para algo importante

__________________________________________________

-Hola ha pasado un tiempo , espero que les guste la actualización , dejen su opinion y voto.

¿Que pasara ahora?


	3. "¿Volver ahí o no ?"

Capítulo 3

—¿Si?—Respondio una voz masculina pero muy suave del otro lado de la linea , escuchando atentamente a la otra voz — De acuerdo —Dijo para finalizar la llamada con un sonrisa emocionada 

[...]

Parado , algo confundido en medio del pasillo por el que Menma se había ido .  
Eso desde luego le dio mala espina , causando que comenzara a sudar tan frío como muchas anteriores veces cuando no podía controlar del todo sus emociones y sobre todo su mente. Asi que diferentes pensamientos se formularon lentamente haciendo que su pecho se encongiera.

—¿Señor Uchiha? — Escucho que lo llamaban — ¿Donde se encuentra el señor Uzumaki?

—Fue... Fue a ver a su hermano —Respondio lo único que se le paso en su mente , el director hizo una mueca negando con desaprobación 

—Bueno entonces tendremos que hablar solos — Dijo indicándole con la mirada que entrara . Una vez cerrada la puerta el director Hiruzen lo miro muy serio y suspiro —Señor Uchiha , como usted sabrá estoy al tanto de su situación por ... Insistencia de su familia y como los incidentes como los de hoy podrían pasar a mayores añadiendo que la señorita Haruno también salio afectada . Usted no tendrá problema alguno , sin embargo el señor Uzumaki solo tendrá un castigo leve por que no debieron empezar una pelea y por ultimo en cuanto a los agresores bueno serán expulsados del colegio pero le sugiero que la proxima al primer indicio acuda a mi.

En silencio Sasuke asintió sin ganas y después de algunas otras palabras salio en silencio del despacho del director , afuera estaban furiosos sus atacantes acompañados de un profesor , que después de preguntarle algo lo dejo ir sin mas. Por un momento se planteo llamarle a Menma pero luego de pensar mejor se dijo que el chico primero debía de digerir las cosas —Aunque el no le viera problema alguno— después de todo le había demostrado que era una persona de confiar y por nada del mundo le haría daño a Naruto.

<> Retumbo una voz en su interior << Y tal vez el piense que ...>>

¿No? Menma no seria capaz de pensar esas cosas de el ... ¿O si?

<>

Paro en seco su caminar al ver que no caminaba en un rumbo consiente ,de echo se estaba acerando al ultimo salon del pasillo topando pared , regreso y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que había pasado por alto concentrándose en pisar bien cada escalón para no caerse por los constantes cambios de pensamiento que tenia .

Al terminar los escalones se dirigió nervioso a la enfermería donde quería suponer estaban sus cosas pese a que no quería ver a Naruto en ese preciso momento pero ya no había marcha atrás . Abrió la puerta y camino un poco entre unas cuantas camillas , alzo la mirada y hasta el fondo Naruto se encontraba de lo mas tranquilo hablando con la enfermera Shizune sonriendo pero de inmediato noto su presencia , de manera rápida se paro de la silla y se dirigió a el con el labio hinchado .

—¡Sasuke! ¿¡Que paso!? ¿Dónde esta Menma? ¿Estas bien? Contesta "ttebayo — Grito Naruto mientras lo sacudía , el quiso sonreír por el simple echo de que Naruto fuese tan "Naruto" pero nuevamente los miedos lo asaltaron y en su rostro se formo una mueca fue ahi cuando el rubio lo soltó —¡Perdón! Pero ... no me dices nada 

El azabache retrocedió dos pasos y volteo un poco la mirada , al rubio se le encogió un poco el corazón— Estoy bien , dobe . En cuanto a el problemas pues con las advertencias y mis antecedentes ( Y la clara amenaza de mi hermano al director) no van a dudar ni un solo segundo en expulsar a esas personas que ... se dedican a molestar por que si 

—¿Y mi hermano? ¿Se fue? — Sasuke no pudo decir nada —Aggh Menma ¡Últimamente esta raro conmigo! Y eso que me estoy portando bien , de veras te lo juro — Dijo Naruto en un tono de resignación pero luego se giro y volvió a donde permanecía la enfermera leyendo unos papeles hablo con ella y esta le hizo una señal de donde estaban sus cosas , Naruto fue , tomo las cosas y se despidió de Shizune — Vámonos — Ordeno a Sasuke mientras le aventaba con brusquedad la mochila ahora fue el turno de este que se le encogiera el corazón

Salieron de la enfermería en silencio y caminaron un poco hasta que esta vez Naruto paro , Sasuke que otra vez como que se perdía en sus pensamientos no lo noto hasta que estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta en una esquina , cuando vio a Naruto retrocedió hasta llegar a el ¿Por que la vida era así? Ahora no era el momento en que quisiera pasar a asolas con Naruto.

—¿Que pasa? —Pregunto sin mirarlo

—¿Crees que soy una molestia?—Dijo triste con la cabeza baja

—¿Que?— Exclamo desconcertado y no pudo evitar verlo a la cara pues habían reaccionado igual — Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto , esta bien que seas diferente a tu gemelo y ... 

—Pues eso mismo , ¿Crees que forma de ser es molesta? 

—Hay ... hay algunas acciones que si son molestas pero ... agh Naruto yo no soy el mejor para hablar de sentimientos y esas cosas - menos ahora mismo- pero mi punto es que ¡Somos adolescentes! Y estamos de mal humor y esas cosas , todo se nos junta nos creemos con el derecho de tener razón de todo y nos desquitamos con quien menos lo merece ... 

—¿Como es Itachi contigo? — Y Sasuke supo que eso iba para largo .

— Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí y hablemos en otro lado — le dijo al doncel que solo asintió y lo siguió hasta la salida del plantel , donde justamente un grupo de alumnos gritaban a los guardias que los dejaran salir por que ya no tenían mas clases escabulléndose entre ellos lograron salir , donde se dirigieron al parque mas cercano -Pues era una zona escolar o sea que colindaba con diferentes escuelas de diferente nivel asi que era inevitable que hubiera algún parque por ahi cerca- donde tomaron asiento en la banca mas limpia que vieron. Sasuke respiro hondo y se froto su cara con ambas manos << Solo piensa bien en lo que le vas a decir , no se te vaya a salir de sopetón que te gusta>>

— Itachi como sabes me lleva algunos años y ... bueno todos dicen que es un genio , que ya pensaba como presidente a los 4 años y no que cosas mas ... El caso es que la gente lo encuentra "sabio y maduro" incluso para su edad — Miro a Naruto que solo asentía cada vez que hacia una pausa— Y el me protegía , pero a ala vez me dejaba ser yo , luego paso lo de mi ansiedad y depresión — Negó con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en recuerdos malos— El comenzó a tratarme "diferente" pero creo que el luego se corregía a si mismo . Un a vez el me siguió hasta una fiesta pero luego de ver que me pase bien y podia manejar la situación se fue y cuando llegue a la casa se veía muy abochornado creo que mama lo habrá regañado. 

Naruto sonrió pero dejo que siguiera hablando —Obviamente nadie tiene los mismos problemas o el origen de estos no son los mismos , las reacciones . etc así que dime siendo mas específicos ¿Que es lo que te preocupa? — Sasuke creyó que al ver al rubio vería un a expresión triste pero este tenia una sonrisa en el rostro 

—Con lo que me dices creo que las cosas encajan o van encajando , digo al final Mnema y yo somos demasiado diferentes Je Creo que por un momento me estuve ahogando en un vaso . Bueno para no dejarte con la duda o que pienses que solo te hize perder el tiempo pues te dire ; a veces me da la impresión de que Menma se avergüenza de mi pero otras se muestra muy atento como si recordara que soy doncel y por ello "que soy mas sensible" pero luego siento que se queja mucho de mi y... 

—Oh — Lo interrumpió Sasuke sintiéndose molesto con Menma — Eso es a lo que me refiero si , pero no quiere decir que este bien tal vez debas de hablar con tus padres , no por que sea tu gemelo y no lo comprendas del todo lo debas compadecer .

—Pero tu dijiste ...

—Si eso dije , pero normalmente cuando las personas se comportan asi alguien debe de hacerlos entrar en razón o decirles como afecta a los demás su forma de ser .

—Pero si se lo toma a mal . No quiero que mi hermano crea que yo ...

—Si te ama como se ama a un hermano el comprenderá 

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento pero el sonido del celular de ambos los exalto asi que ambos contestaron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

—¡¿Hola!? —Dijeron al mismo tiempo

—¿Dónde rayos estas?—Dijeron dos voces diferentes en cada celular 

—Sakura / Kiba 

—Están evaluando Matemáticas /Fisica . —Volvieron a decir las voces

Tanto el pelinegro como el rubio se miraron y se echaron a correr hacia la escuela donde por obvias razones el guardia no los dejo meterse otra vez — ¡Ah! pero querían salir ¿No? — Asi que resignados caminaban de a la parada del bus 

— Creo que ya valimos en esas materias ¿No?—Dijo Naruto viendo llegar el bus que lo dejaba en su casa se despidió de Sasuke con la mano y sin mas se fue , dejando a Sasuke mas pensativo.

<>

Menma. 

Pensándolo lo bien ¿Que cosas le podría decir Menma a Naruto? 

<>

Sasuke bajo la cabeza . Por un parte se sentía muy feliz por que pudo ser el mismo estando a solas con Naruto , después estaba el miedo pero no sabia a que . ¿Era a que Menma se pusiera en su contra? ¿A regresar "ahi" , a ese lugar donde le costo salir? ¿O a que su mente lo volviera a traicionara de nuevo?

El azabache alzo de nuevo la cabeza al escuchar un nuevo bus acercarse , esta vez con unas direcciones diferentes al que Naruto se había subido , se paro frente a el y lo abordo .

Cuando Sasuke llego a su casa aun seguía planteándose si debía de decirle a Itachi lo que había pasado por que en primera se le hacia algo incomodo hablar de asunto amorosos con su hermano , en segunda no quería que este se pusiera en su modo amenazador y en tercera tal vez se estaba preocupando por nada . Si , mejor seria ver que iba a pasar al siguiente día .

<> Se dijo antes de dormir 

[...]

Siguiendo su rutina habitual Sasuke ya se encontraba a las 6:30 am de camino a la escuela , otra vez debatiéndose entre si ir o regresarse a su casa . La noche anterior a parte de estar pensando y pensando también recibió mensajes de Sakura diciéndole que estaba en un gran problema con el profesor de Fisica que lo quería ver a dia siguiente durante la 4 hora .

Cuando finalmente arribo a la escuela se perdió entre la gran cantidad de estudiantes que entraban por montón a la institución , camino con desgano hasta su primer salon y aguardo a que Sakura llegara , pues pensándolo bien tal vez la chica le aconsejara algo bueno después de todo ella era una chica ¿No? a las chicas le gusta hablar sobre sus sentimientos . <>

—¡Sasuke! — Hablando del rey de Roma— ¿Por que no me contestaste los mensajes?

—Hola Sakura — Respondió sin mirarla y la chica se sento de inmediato a su lado 

—¿Te paso algo verdad?— Dijo ella imitando a Sasuke sentándose mirando de frente 

—Pues si , que no escuchaste que ayer nos abordaron a mi y a Naruto y casi nos..

—Si , ya se y me alegro de ya no ver a esos tipos .Pero eso no es lo único que te paso ¿Verdad? — Dijo ella en un tono bajo pues mas gente iba llegando , pero a Sasuke se le acelero el corazón sintiéndose muy caliente por dentro 

— ¿Que escuchaste ... exactamente?

—¿Eh?— Dijo confundida ella —Nada realmente , bueno solo que por parte de Naruto que Menma te dejo solo en la dirección y que cuando llego a su casa estaba muy raro , que se porto muy ... "protector" dice que le empezó a hablar de los hombres y que tuviera cuidado ... — Ella por fin se digno a ver a Sasuke que poco a poco se iba encogiendo en su asiento , Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¡On no! —Grito pero luego se callo y se acerco a Sasuke volviendo a susurrar — Sasuke no me digas que le dijiste a Menma que te gusta Naruto —Este solo se limito a abrazar su mochila —Vaya...

Ahi dejaron la conversación por que comenzó la clase , a la siguiente hora tampoco pudieron ni a la tercera a la cuarta Sakura decidió esperar a Sasuke en su charla con el profesor de Fisica —que en realidad fue breve y le dijo que le iba a recibir todo con claro puntos menos y que debía de esforzarse en el examen— pero como ya iban tarde a la siguiente clase decidieron saltársela .

— ¿Ahora si quiere hablar? O te lo vas aguardar todo —Dijo ella sentándose en el pasto detras de unos arbustos grande , donde no podían verlos — Evitaste a Naruto durante los cambios de clase ¿Tan malo fue?

—Ni siquiera pensé en lo que decía , solo salió y luego se fue no supe interpretar su dramática salida y ...

— Temes la influencia de Menma en Naruto 

—No se . Otra vez siento tantas cosas que ya no distingo a que le temo ... hay como 6 variables en todo esto , que Menma no me considere "cuerdo" , que odie el mero echo de que su hermano pueda tener pareja , que se sienta traicionado por mi o... 

—¡Oh vamos! deja el dramatismo a mi o a alguien mas , creí que te ya habían dado de "alta" y como tu no flaqueaste como yo cuando comenzaron a molestarnos pensé que ... estabas bien 

Sasuke callo por un momento luego se tapo la cara con las manos ahogando así un gruñido — Si , pero no quiero jugármela o confundirme yo mismo . Por que tal vez solo son invenciones mías y yo solito me vuelvo a hundir y otra vez volvería "ahi"— Ella asintió comprendía a que se refería asi que asintió se aclaro la garganta captando la atención de Sasuke.

—Como sabes hace poco que regrese a mis terapias , y la terapeuta solo me ayudo a recordar por que mejore asi que antes que cualquier cosa Sasuke quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sientes luego te dare mi punto de vista mas solido y después tu volverás a hablar con toda sinceridad pero no te enfocaras únicamente en lo malo ....

— Sakura recuerdo eso de mis primeras tearapi ... Oh — Dijo mirándola y se quedo mudo de repente asintiendo quedadamente — Ya ... capte si lo pones asi creo que hasta ahora lo que siento no es como para "volver ahi" claro que me preocupa pero no ... como antes ... — Y asi se la paso Sasuke entre balbuceos , un que otro grito y mas charlas con Sakura.

— Asi que ya quedamos ¡Te voy a ayudar a conquistar a Naruto ! Lastima que no lo pueda hacer de modo que Menma no este cerca de ustedes .

—Cierto — Dijo el parándose del pasto — Nunca me especificaste que paso entre ustedes o mas bien que no paso entre ustedes .

Sakura sonrió un poco — Solo note que no me iba a corresponder . ¿Cómo lo se? pues lo siento en mi interior — Ella siguió caminando pero le dio un codazo a Sasuke antes de llegar a la aula de Ingles — Alla vienen prepárate 

Y en efecto los gemelos venían en su dirección completamente solos hablando y sonriendo , cuando por fin repararon en su presencias el doncel se separo de su hermano que se rezago un momento como pensando sus siguiente movimiento o eso le pareció a Sakura .

— ¡Sasuke-Teme! te llevo buscando toda la mañana ¿Dónde estabas?

—Por ahi adelantando ¿Verdad Sakura? — Ella asintió enérgicamente

— Si , Si al tonto le van a restar puntos en Fisica y debe de entregar trabajos y estudiar mucho 

La muchacha se enfrasco en una amigable conversación con el doncel que realmente comenzó a ignorar todo a su alrededor , mientras que ambos varones ambos del mismo tamaño se miraron serios como analizándose pero el rubio fue el primero en esbozar una sonrisa arrogante casi desafiante .

—Le decía a Naruto que me teñiré el cabello de negro , quiero deshacerme de este color que en realidad nunca fue mio — Dijo Menma lo sufrientemente alto como para llamar la atención de la chica y el doncel que se disponía a replicar .

—Oh vaya —dijo Sakura — Creo que te quedara bien 

—Yo le digo que no , ¿¡Que no te gusta del espectacular amarillo ? "ttebayo— Chillo Naruto acariciándose su cabeza con aire ofendido —Pelirrojo te lo paso por Mama pero ...

Si Menma pudiera decir todo lo que piensa .

<< ¿Que no me gusta? Que lo tengo que compartir contigo . Solo esperan ustedes dos todo lo que les espera >>

Continuara.

—Yey! Por fin pude terminarlo otra vez lamento haberlo prolongado por tanto tiempo .

Espero que hay quedado claro lo que quise plasmar , que en si Sasuke Ya no tiene muchos problemas con su ansiedad pues la pudo tratar a abase de pura terapia y nunca tuvo que recurrir al medicamento pero que la mente a veces le juega sucio haciendo que sienta miedo de regresar "ahi" cuando en realidad tiene la fuerza mental como para tratar con sus problemas como cualquier adolescente .

En fin espero que les guste .


	4. Según yo ...

Segun yo .... [Menma]

Hinata Hyuga era un "conocido suyo" , conocido por que simplemente no podia considerarlo amigo .

Pero el punto no era ese . 

Menma le relataba con detalle por que lo había citado ahi , Hyuga asentia con entusiasmo hasta que callo en cuenta de algo ...

— Espera —Dijo mientras trataba de analizar aun mas las palabras —¿No estábamos hablando de tu hermano de Naruto?

Menma rodo los ojos y se froto la cabeza con desesperación — Si estaba hablando de Naruto 

—Pero Menma ¿Por que tu ...?

—¿Que no prestaste atención? —Gruño el chico

— Pero si dices que no eres correspondido ¿Por no solo lo dejas pasar ?

El rubio suspiro mientras en sus facciones se iban formando una sonrisa torcida , maltrecha que expresaba ironía — Lo normal seria eso ¿No? Dejarlo pasar , pero no , NO Hinata ya estoy harto de todo lo que eh tenido que soportar de Naruto ¡Todo lo bueno se lo queda el! ¡Todo siempre es para el! Por el simple hecho de ser doncel — Menma adopto un tono de enojo para luego uno un tanto agudo — "Que si al doncel se le ofrece algo" "Que por ser doncel debe ir primero " "Que por ser doncel necesita mas cosas " "Préstenle atención por que es un doncel , poco común" " De los gemelos , el por ser doncel merece mas nuestra devoción" . ¿Pero que JODIDA diferencia hay entre nosotros y ellos? Si , si que pueden engendrar pero no por eso nos deben de dejarnos de lado menos si son nuestros hermanos — Hinata estaba a punto de intervenir pero se quedo con la palabra y el dedo arriba como si de una pregunta de escuela se tratase — Joder , yo ya sabia que seria natural en el que le atrajesen los hombres , pero de entre todos EL , justamente El , Hinata yo lo vi desde el principio , yo lo vi primero , solo Naruto puede hacer que me sienta mal por ser homosexual ; Naruto y su estúpida condición de doncel .

Hinata se encogió un poco en su asiento , si bien el lugar donde se encontraban no estaba lleno solo los de la barra de bebidas los voltearon a ver por un momento después los volvieron a ignorar como si ver adolescentes discutir fuese algo común del lugar , solo esperaba que Menma no siguiera gritando aun cuando el enojo no era dirigido a el , le ponía nervioso.Lo regreso a la realidad una frase que hizo que su corazón latiera.

—Por eso se que tu me entiendes . Hinata , tu sabes lo que se siente ser dejado atrás por alguien mas en tu caso por dos personas —El chico se tenso aun mas — Neji y Hanabi son tu "molestia" , mi gemelo la mía .Por eso se que me comprendes —Menma le tomo las manos y el chico se sonrojo notablemente — Por favor necesito de tu ayuda , Naruto cruzo con la linea con Sasuke , el no debió de quitarme eso ... 

El joven de ojos perlas comenzó a recordar una serie de cosas desagradables que le habían pasado en toda su vida , pero pese a eso simplemente no podia ponerse en los zapatos de Menma , el como varón debía de respetar a las mujeres y donceles por eso a Hannabi no le reprochaba nada y Neji era mil veces mejor que el en todo . Su situación era muy diferente sin duda , por que de cierta manera su único reproche en todo el asunto familiar era que ya no lo trataran mal ... Si , que Hannabi dirigiera los negocios de su madre y que a Neji le dieran el lugar que se merece y al que lo dejaran en paz . Solo quería evitar cualquier otro conflicto innecesario , medito un poco mas y miro a Menma , tan guapo con su brillante cabello y sus ojos azules fuerte lo único que no le gustaba era su mirada perdida aunque el color azul estuviera ahi , claramente podia ver lo apagado que estaba . 

El quería lo mejor para Menma , pero también quería ser feliz . Y evidentemente el no estaba en los gustos del rubio , lo único que tenia en común con Sasuke Uchiha eran el cabello oscuro y la piel blanca en definitiva el no tenia nada que a Menma le interesara . 

— Sasuke no es una cosa Menma.

— Es un decir — Dijo fastidiado — Naruto es como un gran hoyo negro , absorbe todo lo que pasa por el. 

— Pero... ¿Cuál es tu finalidad con todo esto? , por que si le pasa algo a tu hermano tu familia , sobre todo tu madre estará desecha . Y no descansaran hasta encontrar al culpable ...

— ¡Por dios! No estoy tan desquiciado ... Solo quiero recuperar algo de lo que me fue arrebatado ... 

—¿Sasuke es bi?

— No lo se , pero si le gusta Naruto ¿Por que yo no? ¡Vez los que te digo , somos iguales!

Hinata titubeo pues su pulso se comenzó a acelerar .— Menma ¿Que es lo que realmente sientes por Sasuke?

Menma le solto las manos al notar el sudor en ellas aparto su vida un poco hacia la izquierda , cruzo los brazos por encima de la mesa , dando un aire de pensativo pero Hinata creía que lo había pillado desprevenido asi que Menma sabia disimular bien . Eso le dio un poco de ilusión a Hinata ... pero también le lleno de angustia el pecho ,SI no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ese chico , ¿Por que lo hacia? No podia recuperar algo que no era suyo o que nunca lo fue , asi que solo quedaba Naruto . ¿Que tan lejos podia llegar Menma solo por un escarmiento? ¿Y si se le pasaba la mano ? 

— Lo amo — Soltó por fin el rubio mirándolo — Tanto que me imagino todas esas cursilerías junto a el ¿Contento? 

Pero algo en el interior de Hinata le decía que mentía , vio los ojos azules que seguían exactamente igual ; apagados.

"Tal vez yo lo pueda ayudar ... y así evito cualquier estupidez de su parte"

— Si , te ayudare .

El resto del día escucho atento a Menma , mientras a su vez trataba de memorizar cada cosa que le decía pensaba en como revertirla y que le salieran mal . Al final lo importante que logro recabar fue que : Uno , Menma quería que ya lo diferenciaran de Naruto así que se teñiría el pelo dos , necesitaba que el se intercambiara a su escuela y tres que supuestamente nadie saldría herido. 

"Segun yo ... "

Actualidad.

Sasuke no podia sentirse muy aliviado que digamos , el sentía que algo no andaba bien con la actitud de Menma , no podia considerarlo un sexto sentido por que lo solía relacionar mucho con su padecimiento. Así que por cuarta vez en la clase respiro hondo y pensó en cosas positivas , volvió a prestarle atención al profesor que estaba absorto en hablar en y apuntar en la pizarra , el resto de sus compañeros también prestaban atención pues las evaluaciones se acercaban . Sasuke siguió apuntando sin entusiasmo .

Sakura a su lado se preguntaba que rayos les pasaba a Menma. A unos asientos de ellos Suigetsu , Ayra y sus compinches miraban a Sasuke con interés pero al menos para Suigetsu sentía ganas de verlo mas hundido solo por capricho y satisfacción personal , las otras solo por miedo y finalmente Ayra comenzaba a sentir eso llamado culpa pero no podía evitar seguirlo mirando con gesto enamorado.

— Si nos apuramos tendremos aunque sea unos minutos para platicar tranquilamente —Le susurro Sakura , el chico solo asintió .

Al final habían obtenido 25 minutos libres ,así que fueron al patio de la escuela y se sentaron en un banca pero a su vez estaban completamente alertas del que se les acercara ,

—¿Lo notaste , no? 

Ella asintió quedito —Hablas de Menma , si yo también lo note. Pensé que se empeñaría en alejarte de Naruto. ¿Volverás a hablar con el ? 

—Sinceramente no lo se , pero ahora que ya di ese paso con el tengo que empezarlo a dar con Naruto . Poco a poco , Mema no me va a detener por que francamente los celos de hermano son absurdos , todavía dijera yo que tengo pinta de criminal o loco pero no es asi .

—Ahora que mencionas eso tal vez te quería intimidar con su pelo negro , bueno cuando se lo tiña —Ella acaricio su barbilla pensando para al final revolotear los ojos — Como sea ya sabes que tienes mi apoyo total y si asi tenga que noquear a Menma para que pases mas tiempo con Naruto lo haré . Pero por el bien de Menma espero que no haga un drama adolescente , su hermano es libre andar con quien quiera —Alzo un dedo en señal afirmativa —siempre y cuando no lo dañe de ningún modo .

El esbozo un débil sonrisa y asintió apenas notoriamente —Pero aun así , siento como inquietud.

—Bueno en caso de que te pase algo "extraño" yo estoy como testigo numero uno que tal vez el hermano de tu crush te quería fuera del camino —Dijo la chica en tono de burla que solo causo que Sasuke la mirara molesto — Es un decir , obvio que no va a pasar , quita tu cara de estreñido.

"Según yo..."

[...]

—Hola Naruto cuanto tiempo sin vernos — Dijo un chico de ojos color perla estrechando la mano del doncel que no podía evitar la cara de desconcierto.

—Hinata ...—Dijo mientras le correspondía desconfiado —Tu ...¿ Que haces aquí?

—Oh , mi padre me quiso cambiara hacia acá por que aquí Menma es mi único amigo y como o haya no me trataban precisamente bien pues ...— Dijo tratando de sonar avergonzado bajando la cabeza , pero alzo miro un poco hacia el rostro del rubio que de inmediato cambio a uno avergonzado comenzando a decirle muchas palabras de aliento y que sin duda alguna su hermano era muy buena persona . Hinata no pudo evitar sentir culpa por el pobre chico que sin duda alguna era algo ingenuo , no parecía precisamente el hermano que Menma decía que era ; fastidioso.

— ... Y espero que en esta escuela te vaya mucho mejor .

—Gracias , Naruto .

De lejos un chico de cabellos castaños observaba la escena extrañado . Una vez el chico de ojos perla de la vista se acerco a Naruto que se quedo parado ahí solo en medio del pasillo . Kiba le palmeo la espalda a Naruto que se sobresalto pero al verlo le sonrió y también le palmeo la espalda .

—¿Quién era ese? —Pregunto Kiba una vez comenzaron a caminar al salon de Química.

—¿Recuerdas a Neji Hyuga?

— A si el presumido que trataba mal a su primo ... ooh ¿Era el? ¿Hionata?

—Hinata , pero si , si era el.

—Pensé que el señor Hyuga lo envió al extranjero...

—Bueno me dijo que no se adapto muy bien a el y como Menma seguía en contacto con el...

—Sinceramente no recuerdo que tu hermano se llevaría bien el .

—A veces las amistades se dan donde menos piensas ¿No? ¡Mi hermano es genial ! Te aseguro que hará que Hinata se sienta bien aquí —Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo .

—Me sigue pareciendo raro que lo envíen precisamente a una escuela publica , pero bueno —Kiba ya no quiso darle mas vuelta al asunto pero aun asi resultaba muy extraño.

—¿Y que paso ayer con tu hermano ? Ya no explicaste bien el mensaje todo confuso y deja de decir te que ...

—¡Así eso! Kiba ... tu recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba alguien y le dije a Menma y ...

—Si , que te gusta ese Sasuke — dijo con aburrimiento Kiba sabiendo a donde dirigía Naruto ,

—¡Que! ¿Como lo sabes" ttebayo"?

—Bueno normalmente nuestros temas de conversación son: la escuela , nuestra familia , nuestro gusto por los comics ,el Futbol así y "Sasuke".

—Yo no—Trato de alegar el rubio pero el castaño le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Ahorrémonos tu etapa de negación , si te gusta Sasuke , le dijiste a Menma y supongo que ahora tu hermano te dio una extraña charla sobre los hombres y sus malas intenciones con los donceles y mujeres ¿No? —Con la palabra en la boca Naruto asintió y detuvieron su andar al llegar a la aula de Química , abrieron la puerta y se colocaron en sus lugares habituales — Mira yo también tengo una hermana la recuerdas , Hanna , bueno ella n o lleva muchos novios a casa y no es por que yo los haya espantado si no por que ella esta mas enamorada de su trabajo , pero mi punto va a que un novio que llevo un día era muy desagradable y rudo . Yo no digo que mi hermana sea un cristal pero creo que en ese momento comprendí que no quería que hiciera pasar a mi hermana un mal rato y bueno como soy el hermanito menor no pude hacer demasiado pero mi madre de manera sutil lo espanto y eso déjame decirte que es sorprendente viniendo de mi madre . No le metió ideas raras solo la dejo ser ...

—Menma ...

—Mira amigo yo no digo que la intenciones de tu hermano no sean buenas , pero no puede simplemente meterte miedo solo por que si , hay otros métodos mas sutiles de proteger a las chicos y chicas de "novios malos" y uno de eso es que no te dejes simplemente deslumbrar por la persona que te gusta o te pretende debes enserio conocerla lo mejor que puedas , eso también implica a tus amigos y familia y de preferencia tener citas en lugares públicos o con un chaperón . En fin allá tu si dejas que tu propio hermano te lave el cerebro — Finalizo Kiba cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose de manera en que pareciera como si fuera a dormir .

Anonadado Naruto se volvió a quedar en silencio mientras el salon se seguía llenando , ¡Pero que difícil era todo eso de andar enamorado" Era complicado , Fastidioso , incomodo ... le generaba angustia desde un dia antes , cuando Menma le hablo fríamente de lo que los hombres podían llegar a hacer solo por obtener "eso". El no era inseguro ... pero ¿Por algo Menma se lo había dicho , no? Después de todo ¿Quién no confía ciegamente en sus familiares mas cercanos?

"Es cierto que tal vez sea un exagerado ... bueno aun tengo tiempo de pensar mejor que hare con respectos a mis sentimientos "

"Por que Menma me quiere como yo a el"

Segun yo ...

[...]

El resto del día Sasuke y Sakura no se encontraron con Naruto y Kiba , estos tampoco se encontraron con Menma y Hinata . Menma antiguamente rubio llego tarde a su casa sorprendiendo a toda la familia por su radical cambio , se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a repasar todo lo que haría el dia siguiente , llamo a Hinata que le confirmo que recordaba el plan con detalle . Y la mañana siguiente los gemelos se dirigían temprano a la escuela , a Naruto le sorprendió radiante que iba a Menma que hasta parecía que se había arreglado para ... 

—Menma ¿Tu ... estas bien?

— De maravilla — Respondió sonriéndole —Yo hoy comenzare un proyecto , donde conseguiré todo lo que mas anhelo .

Naruto parpadeo confundido y puso su típica expresión de "No entendí ni un tantito" —Si tu lo dices .

Al llegar diviso a Hinata que discretamente le señalo hacia la derecha , le hizo caso y encontró a Sasuke cuchicheando con Sakura que traía una bolsa negra que agitaba y señalaba con insistencia , de pronto también llego el amigo de Naruto y todos por fin se reunieron .

— Si que se nota el cambio — Dijo Kiba mirando de arriba a abajo a Menma.

—Lo se — Respondió con una sonrisa ladina que hizo que KIba casi de in mediato frunciera en entrecejo confundido . El ahora pelinegro ladeo la cabeza y Hinata se puso junto a Kiba y Naruto tratando de hacerles la platica , Sakura en cuanto vio que se dirigía a ellos escondió la bolsa detrás de ella sonriendo lo mas sincera que podia .

—Menma —Murmuro Sasuke .

—Sasuke , creo que ahora compartimos muchas cosas en común — Dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba hacia bajo sonriendo .

Hinata había desistido de su intento de distraer a Naruto y Kiba , uniéndose a grupo de adolescentes que ante la declaración de Menma se habían quedado en silencio .

"Segun yo ... esto no va a resultar"

"Sabia que lo quería fuera de su camino Segun yo ... "

"¡ Y según yo no iba a intentar nada!"

"¡Lo sabia!"

Segun yo ... esto va a resultar .

—OMG al fin! pudo actualizar . Espero que les guste , que todo apenas va a comenzar ...

En fin he estado muuuuy ocupada , eh tenido inspiración pero no tiempo , pero no me arrepiento de invertir mi tiempo en lo que he estado ocupada . Espero que nos leamos pronto.


End file.
